


By the river

by amykissthedark



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternative Lifestyles, Historical, M/M, not sure yet hehehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amykissthedark/pseuds/amykissthedark
Summary: Wooyoung and San used to be friends in a past life, regardless of their differents tribes.When an Accident broke the two apart, only ashes are left behind.Many years later, new life, new souls yet the connection still strong.Are paths destined to meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT BEFORE READING : For this fic, I am working with two worlds, using historical elements. I did alot of researchs on Korea's history. The overall idea is accurate, however some details are imagined hehe.
> 
> For the sakes of the accuracy of the elements and characters, I used different names for San and Wooyoung (because in the kingdoms eras, the korean names weren't established in the same way) so:
> 
> Sa heun = San.  
> Woo Yeon = Wooyoung.
> 
> (noticed what i did there sa and woo?????...he....he....he...he)
> 
> Enjoy the fic! <3

It was hot, as summer hit land. He took the heat as a chance to take a stroll near the river. Lately, the mood has been a lot much stressful than usual, especially surrounding his dad. Korea used to be devided into tribes. Many wars and alliances later between the tribes, three main kingdoms emerged : Goguryeo in the north and Shilla and Baekje in the south. Things were becoming tense between the kingdoms, as each one of them was trying to reach supremacy, each striving for the throne. Not to forget the pressure applied by China, which just fueled the tension even more.

Saheun, a noble in the Shilla kingdom, knew that the situation is prone to get worst. He wasn't sure when, how and who will strike first. He had a bad feeling about the sudden hushed conversations, the silent looks and sighs exchanged between his parents. His older sister was no good help neither, as her behavior changed as well, regardless of his constant interrogations, she still succeeded in avoiding the subject. However not today, today he was going to make her spill it all.

 

"You need to tell me what's going on!" Saheun shouted at his sister.

"I don't understand what you are talki-"

"Do not DARE act stupid Misa! you better tell me now or I will snitch to dad that you are dating that one warlord and sneaking out to meet him" Saheun cocked an eyebrow up.

"Oh my god you would NOT dare, It's not like you are better than me!" Misa shouted back.

"I know, but you would not dare do it, you swore on your own soul, you do not want to gods to come get you" Saheun smirked, tapping his foot impatiently "So...?"

 

"Okay fine" Misa sighted, as she urged him to get close to her, scared someone is eavesdropping. " I am not supposed to tell anything, but I still feel like you deserve to know some things"

"Okay so what's wrong!" Saheun exasperated.

"The higher ones were not happy with the outcome of the fight between China and Goguryeo. The whole situation has been bothering my dad a lot, and apparently some drastic measures are being taken, measures that could either build a new futur for the kingdom or destroy it all" His noona whispered

"Drastic measures as in what? Also I did not know that we cared much about the chinese defeat, in what way does it affect us anyways?!" Misa's nerves were over the top, she wanted to talk, she wanted to snitch because she was not, for even a second, happy about what's going on, and especially what is likely to happen. It's not like her parents told her anything, however, she was able to get the overall image between the hushed conversations she spies on, and pulling her boyfriend's tongue. Knowing what's prone to happen, she was scared, she knew that her brother was, not only too rightful for his own good, but also extremely implusive. She could not be held responsible for a bad outcome "I can't say more just...just please avoid going out, avoid meeting people Saheun, if dad finds out, We are done for"

 

Saheun knew what she was implying for, but he couldn't for the love of God care. This is why he found himself near the river, after sneaking out. He was sitting in the field, enjoying the warm breeze while one of his most trusted soldiers waited a bit further away. He knew he was playing with fire, for a long while, however he couldn't stop, as the sound of the footsteps approached, his heart warming up as his met bright eyes and an even brighter smile. He felt at home, as arms engulfed him in the warmest hug, hair tickling his neck.

 

"Saheun.. I missed you so much"

"I did too Wooyeon" he smiled as he brushed the hair off Wooyeon's face.

"Your hair grew a lot longer since last time"

"Yeah it did, it's annoying though, quite pretty but annoying to deal with" Wooyeon laughed at as he ran his fingers into the other's hair.

"I thought that you weren't coming for a second"

"How could I not, when it's already difficult to meet. Lately things has been very weird and nobody is willing to spit it out" Wooyeon scratched his nape.

"Tell me about it, from my side, apparently the Chinese defeat is creating issues, even my sister is being secretive which says a lot"

"Hyung is nearly never home, and my training has been a lot harder than before" at that information, Saheun frowned.

"Training? But you are a noble Woo, even and I wish not, for there were to be war, you are not to endulge in it" Wooyeon avoided his gaze for a second before looking back at him. The look in his eyes worried Saheun greatly. Eventhough, their kingdoms were not necessarily on bad terms, that doesn't soothe his nerves. He didn't have enough power, his dad did, but the latter would never ever be supportive about his decisions, no matter what Saheun says or does. This is what pushed him to keep quiet about Wooyeon, regardless of that eating him away.

"I know, yet they are calling it security measures. Also, I am not fond of the pressure Hyung is enduring, I want to help him but he is not allowing me" Saheun was getting more and more troubled by the second, to say the least. Wooyeon was one of the most important people in his life, regardless of the fact that he is a noble from a different kingdom, Baekje. Even their main tribes weren't friends, honestly, not enemies but neither friends. He remembers the first time they met, when they were still around 10 years old. They were both too mature for their age, _he smiles at that_. He was brought back to the sound of tree branches breaking under the pressure of his frightened feet. He remembers that moment as if it was yesterday, his knuckles turning white as he tightly holds his mother's hand. They got lost in the forest, following an attack with only one soldier by their sides. He felt a sudden rush of unbearable fear but also adrenaline, as he was doing his best to protect his mother. After running for what felt like hours, they found a big rock buried between the trees so they decided to hide there for the moment. At one point, he could hear commanding shouts to find them nearing, sweat breaking and nerves wrecking his body, he hugged his mom tight, thinking "This is it, it's the end". He started planting kisses all over his mother's forehead, as she sobbed quietly, until suddenly, a loud crash came from the other siden across from their hidden place, which, thankfully pushed the enemies to change their distination. He felt the breath he didn't even know he was holding, breaking free as he finally was able to give a half genuine smile to his mom "We are saved for now we need to move fast mother" The soldier urging them to move as fast as they can. Just as he was to follow them, he heard a noise near him. Frozen in his place out of fear, he was still ready to fight whatever danger to emerge. However, he was not expecting to face a kid, looking to be around his age.

 

"Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I..um I"

"You what?" Saheun took a step forward. The kid looked away.

"I saw you from afar, hiding and I thought that you were probably hiding from the soldiers, I was hiding too and I was scared to be found by them so I threw a rock from the other side so to be able to run away"

"Rock? Wait you mean that you are the one who fooled them?!" The kid glanced behind him for a second, looking nervous as hell as he nodded.

"Yes, I did, I hope that you are not some bad guys"

"What _no!_ I should actually thank you" Saheun smiled as he held the kid's hand. "You saved us thank you so much!"

The kid, tried to smile back, just for his face to fall when someone screamed behind him "SAHEUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

 

He turned back to find his mother petrified, the soldier already running towards them. He felt the boy yanking his hand away, as he tried to leap further away from them, Saheun didn't know what took over him, until he found himself hugging the kid.

" HYUNG STOP, he caused me no harm, he was just trying to help"

His mother gave him a doubtful glance as she breathed "help?"

"Yes mother, he saved us by distracting the enemies"Saheun knew that both his mother and the soldier weren't happy with the situation, though the tenseness of their shoulders slumped away.

"Your highness, we need to go before someone finds us" Saheun shook his head.

 

"can you please give me a minute, I want to thank him properly" 

The kid, still in his arms, stared up slightly at him. He took a step back, held the boy's hands in his and bowed "Thank you so much for your help, I am Saheun-shi, if it weren't for you, we could've met our ends"

"I I was just trying to save myself"

"Regardless, it was such a brave and noble thing to do, I have to thank you, can I do something for you to return the favor?"

The boy stuttered "N no, I just need to go, people shall be worried"

"No! But.."

"Please! I need to go, I will get in trouble!" The boy breathed out, looking worried.

 

"Listen, I want to give back, even a little, I always learned to give back when getting help, this was dangerous, I don't know where you come from, but" Saheun insisted, as he got closer to the boy's ear "Meet me near the Namhan river tomorrow morning"

The boy worried his bottom lip between his teeth, as he looked down "uhm, the Namham river is too far away, how about the Nakdong river?"

"It's a little far but it's okay" Saheun smiled brightly.

"What's your name?"

"Wooyeon, I need to go" he stepped back as he started walking the other direction.

"Goodbye! Wooyeon-shi"

"Goodbye! Sanheun-shi"

 

The next day, Saheun couldn't believe himself when he saw Wooyeon coming, not alone though, with an older man walking behind him, Wooyeon's older brother, Soocheol. He later learned how Saheun and Wooyeon crossed paths, and why Soocheol follows his younger brother everywhere now. Wooyeon loved wondering around the forest, and he went a bit further than usual, getting lost and leaving the Baekje lands. Saheun proudly exclaimed how Wooyeon was intelligent and courageous and how he saved him. Soocheol was not happy, nevertheless, he couldn't not admit that he saw a change in his younger brother. Soocheol did not understand the sudden interest Wooyeon felt towards this kid he was talking about. That day he went missing, after he found his path back home, after a lot of scolding, his brother started begging him to let him go meet the other kid. Seeing his eyes sparkling for the first time ever since their dad's death, he could not say no. After the first few times he went to meet the kid, he finally let him start going alone. He knew he should be worried, worried that the kid was from Shilla, but his emotions took the best of him as he saw his brother coming back home every single time, happier and brighter than ever. Their meetings continued for 13 years, sometimes frequent and sometimes going as far as months, yet they always came, carving messages in trees and rocks for the other to find, if ever an inconvenience came. Saheun couldn't comprehend his sudden attachement to Wooyeon, he felt that he was a part of his family, a part of himself. He only heard of such similar thing from an older psychic that everyone thought was crazy in the villages.

"Everyone have a soulmate assigned for it, some are destined to meet, some are not. If you are one of the lucky ones, once you find your soulmate, you shall be complete and nobody, even the power of gods and beyond, can break that bond, not even death" She smiles softly as she caressed Saheun's cheeks "And you, my dear, is one special soul"

Saheun can only now understand what she meant, he now, 23 years old, wishes to snore, yet he finds himself believing in what she says. Seeing that what he was feeling was something stronger, way stronger than what he can handle. What puzzled him is that this was meant to be felt for a woman, and not to your best friend, who is supposed to be an enemy. He could not comprehend what he was feeling. He just knew that Wooyeon completed him. He could not imagine a present or a futur without him, he could not imagine a life without him, _Saheun without Wooyeon_. So when war was announced, his first thought was **Wooyeon** before anything else.

 


	2. By the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter continuing Saheun and Wooyeon story.  
> For the sake of aestheticism, get these two songs, they fit certain parts of the chapter and inspired me alot :  
> VIXX Error : about one who loses his love, so he makes a robot, engraving his lover memorie's inside the cyborg. However when the goverement finds out, they try to take her away from him, and arrest him. He succeeds in running away from them, choosing to die together.
> 
> VIXX LR Beautiful Liar : there's alot of things to interept it, however the most popular theory is that (and the one i used) Leo and Ravi represent the same person, a part that has to give up his love for the girl and the other part that is fighting so to not give up on her. Leo tries his best to stop Ravi.
> 
> BTW watch both MVs if you don't know VIXX, they are kinds in the kpop scene.

 

"What the heck do you mean by war against Baekjo?!" Saheun exclaimed, shaking his sister' shoulders.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, I heard it faintly but I did not think it was real" cried out Misa.

"Real? What is real?" He suddenly felt cold shivers all over his body, a sudden migraine hitting his head.

"i i....We-w.. We, as Shilla, are making alliances with China, to hit Maekje and Goguryeo" His sister softly breathed out, as tears started willing up her eyes.

His head turning, Saheun wanted the ground to swallow him up whole, he hasn't felt this fear for a while, it was a bittersweet feeling. It reminded him of his terrified 10 year old self, holding his mother away from enemies. He felt that feeling coming back, the mixed feeling of sudden fight or flight and the pain of fear, as death neared. That's how he felt currently. _Death_ , thinking that not only is he betraying the most important person his life, but also how he doesn't have a say in it. Wooyeon is in danger, and he is playing a big part in it.

"You, are you aware of what you are saying?!" Saheun stared at his sister, exasperated and petrified. "Are you aware of what is happening? Wooyeon, Noona, Wooyeon, what about WOOYEON!".

Misa looked down, shoulders shaking "I i i don't know, I don't know anymo-"

Before his noona could stop him, he stormed out the room and started running towards his horse, to the direction of the river. They weren't supposed to meet today, their appointment was in two days, yet something in his heart told him the other was waiting for him. As he neared their usual meeting place, he finally saw a familiar figure. Dropping from his horse, he ran towards Wooyeon.

 

"I, I don't know how but I felt like you'd be here, and you are" Wooyeon gave him a sad smile, as he got closer.

"Yes, I guess you heard it too" Saheun frowned, as he felt his legs getting weak.

"I didn't know, I swear I would've done something I would've..I would've warned you Woo.." Wooyeon cupped his face.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do now Saheun" Saheun caressed Wooyeon's hair, noticing the now shorter locks. "you....you cut your hair?"

Wooyeon smiled again "It's war Saheun, we've played our luck for way too long" He shifted his eyes away.

Saheun stared at Wooyeon as he tightly held his hands "No! but there is no way you will fight, you are noble, you are a noble!"

"Not like you, and Hyung is head of warlords and we need men, it wouldn't be shocking if I were to be put in a situation where I would have to fight, nobles or not, it doesn't matter at this rate"

 

_*********/VIXX Error/*********_

 

Saheun felt ill, sickness striked his whole body. His head heavy, a lump in his throat, his own skin smoldering him as tears started burning his eyes. 

"Don't tell me..please don't tell m-" He hiccupped, tears dropping.

"We both knew that this wasn't normal, we weren't normal, what we have is not okay, we are meant to be enemies not friends, we might of been living in our little bubble, but it was meant to be burst, now or later, that's destiny"

"What do you mean!" Saheun cried out loud "You actually believe that there is something is wrong with us?!"

"Im sorry, I don't know if this will be our last time or not, but I have a feeling it shall be, It may sound bizzare but I wanted to give you one last thing...of me, to remember me" Wooyeon reached out in his pocket, bringing out soft locks, secured by a bracelet.

"Is that the bracelet your mom gave you?" Saheun breathed out.

"Yes, the last thing I have of her, it was the dearest thing I've had...until I found something a lot more precious" Wooyeon took a step closer " _You_ , until I found you"

Saheun was bilwerded, the uncanny feeling invasing his heart was overwhelming. He felt like dying yet he has never felt more alive.

"Keep it, it's my hair, My grandma used to tell me that hair is one of the most majestic parts of us, and giving it to someone can be one of the most beautiful gifts ever. So please accept this and never forget me" Saheun did not like the sound of that, it gave implication that not only won't he ever see Wooyeon again, but he might end up losing him. Regardless of the piercing pain overflowing his heart, he reached out to his neck, pulling the necklace off, and reaching to put it around Wooyeon's neck.

Wooyeon grabbed his hand, perplexed. "What are you doing?!"

Saheun's eyes warmed up, as he gently stroked Woo's cheek "I always thought of giving you something, something physical to expres-" His voice broke midway "to express how much I cherish you" Saheun laughed out, as he shook his head, feeling tears back again, tracing his face, Wooyeon's mirroring him.

"However, I thought it was cheesy, or ...wrong, seeing that we are both men" He took a step closer, putting the necklace around Wooyeon's neck.

"You may think that what we, or more what I feel is abnormal, but please keep this. It has my name engraved in it. I've had this since I was a child, my mom made it for me, please don't ever take it off"

Wooyeon felt heat all over his face " I I-I promise I won't"

 

Saheun took the locks from Wooyeon's hand, hiding it in his pocket, near his heart. He wanted to say something, mutter anything, he wanted to stop the tears, stop the torture, the terror and anguish inside his soul, but he couldn't. He felt helpless, weak and cowardly. Wooyeon was, forthwith, parting to walk the walk of death yet he couldn't do anything to stop him,  _save him_. He wanted to pull him close, wanted to hide him, wanted to protect him, keep him close forever and ever. He, for a second, imagined himself running away with Wooyeon, to a faraway pretty wonderland, just for it to be replaced by war ashes, burning flames and bloodied bodies. His hands were cuffed, powerless, _he was powerless._  Not forget that he knew how and _who_ Wooyeon was, he wasn't a coward, even if it meant fighting his last fight, he would still give it his all. Wooyeon wasn't a coward, no not like Saheun, he was fearless, he was couregeaous, he was born a hero, however he knew that this whole situation can demolish anyone. He wanted to do something, _something think, just think, goddammit SAHEUN THINK! Anything, please fuck please please!_

He held unto Wooyeon's sleeve, head down, as he sobbed. His limps were suddenly too heavy, he tried to utter a single word, yet only sobs left his lips.

"Saheun...look up please" Wooyeon whispered, he closed his eyes harder _this can't be fucking real!_

"Look at me" Wooyeon cupped his cheeks, pulling him toward him. " _Look at me_ " he pleaded.

Saheun never expected what followed next, never expected soft lips touching his, warmness finally filling the sudden void that envaded his heart. He didn't expect his hands to sneak their way home, around the other's waist, pulling him closer. Even in his wildest dreams, never were they to be blessed with such fetching, pleasant emotion.  He never imagined himself feeling such, butterflies wrecking his stomach, lullabies ringing in his ears, a weirdly soothing fire settling in his chest, his lips aquivering, hands shivering. He wanted to scream, he wanted to wail, wanted his soul to conflate with Wooyeon's, as he deepened the kiss, their lips dancing, desperate, craving more. Wooyeon's lips felt like heaven, paradise envading him

 

_Complete, I feel complete._

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

 

This was meant for his lover, this was meant for a woman his dad was probably going to choose, as a good wife for him, yet he was kissing a man, an enemy, _a Baekje man_. The gods will be angry but he never felt more alive. He wished to be the most _lethal_ , most _nefarious_ sinner for the price of reliving this feeling again.

 

With heavy feet, and much heavier heart, he went back to his house. Securing the hair locks in a wooden box, the bracelet on his own wrist, let he let loose the tears, his shoulder shaking as he wailed, for the first time ever, so anguishly.

 *

*

He was dreaming of a Bungalow, surrounded by flowers and trees. Birds singing and butterflies flying in peace. He felt his body melting, skin bare against silk. He tried to move, to talk, yet a force was pushing him down. He felt the wave of panic rising, until he felt heat engulfing him whole. He opened his eyes to meet darker ones. Bare skin against his, eyes smiling at him, but not too fondly.

_Wooyeon?_

_Am I loosing my mind?_

 

The eyes weren't so fond, were too dark, way too dark, _Wooyeon I'm sorry please_ , then soft murmures filled his ears.

_Look at me,_

_Look at me,_

_Saheun,_

_You betrayed me, you coward,_

 

 

He woke up to sweat and agony, woke up to screams and hands shaking him too roughly.

"-My god Saheun wake up!!" He stared up at his sister, eyes still lost, quivering thinking back to that dream.

"The units are getting ready, we need to move out of this house"

"What do you mean move out?" He frowned as he pushed his sister, to stand up.

"Dad apparently prepared a hiding safe temple for us, we need to move before dawn, if there ever to be spies or traitors" Mina whispered as she threw an attire.

"Where is father?" Misa spared him a single look, before ignoring him.

"Wear it fast, take what's important and let's go, you have 10 minutes." 

 

As Misa walked out, Saheun could only stare down at the attire, _Now I could understand why you called me a coward._

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

"This is UTTER BULLSHIT, you can't force me to stay!" Saheun yelled out at his dad, rage possessing him.

"You are the only son I have, you're not going out to the battle! stop being selfish, heritage is at your hands!" His dad emphasized, as he ordered the soldiers holding Saheun, to take him back to the basement , turning away.

"It's all _**your fucking fault**_! Selling your filthy self to the chinese! how could you! you cruel bastard!!" Saheun screamed, forcing his dad to stop dead at his feet. He turned around, facing his son with angry eyes.

"What did you just call me?"

"A cruel fucking bastard, if you haven't heard we-"

He felt his breath leaving his body, as his stomach burned. "That's just a warning hit, and you're already out of breath. I damn well spoiled you way too much, you are lucky it's war" His dad spitted "Take him away from my face"

*

*

The doors of the hidden basement opened, to unravel his mom and sister and other important faces he could careless about.

His mom came running towards him, holding his face. "Why are you limping?! are you okay son?!"

_Filthy,_

"Yeah, it's ju-" He looked back for a split second, his eyes scanning the whole room. "I picked up a fight with dad" He winced as he took a step back, hearing the creaking of the wooden doors, soon to be closed "and you know how he can b-" Before he finished his words, he swiftly turned around, pushing forcefully the doors, knocking one of the soldiers in the head, quickly stealing his sword and piercing it into the attacking soldier. The people inside started shrieking, his mom crying and sister trying to pull him.

"Have you gone goddamn **crazy!**!!" Misa wailed. He pushed her back, her falling in the process, and pushed the knocked out soldier inside, throwing a sword on him, then secured the door closed and safe.

 

_You all are filthy._

 

He ran through the halls looking for the opening door. Suddenly, he saw someone from a distance, running towards him. He held tightly his sword until he heard his name being called.

"Lord Saheun!! Lord Saheun" _Jinji?_

His most trusted soldier bowed as he reached him "I am so sorry, they would not let me find you or reach you, I tried my best to find yo-"

He put a hand on his shoulder "It's fine, just inform me of the current situation!"

"Some baekjo units reached the main hall of the kingdom, however this temple is still safe"

"I see... we need to move" Saheun were to walk, thoughts filling his head, then he stopped, head down.

"Did you, did you see him?" Jinji keeping his mouth shut, as he worried his lips.

"I...Yes, he is in the main hall" Jinji didn't know if he would regret what he said, but could never lie to his lord, so he just following him close behind as he started running.

 

_*********/VIXX LR Beautiful Liar/********_

 

Saheun, for a second thought he lost contact with reality. Everything seemed unreal, even the wind hitting his face as he urged his horse to speed away from the temple. He was in a suffocating daze, until he soon saw the fighting soldiers, sounds of arrows and swords against swords. Stopping in his tracks, he went down his horse, Jinji following behind, hurrying between fighting soldiers. As he neared the end of the kingdom, he was shocked to meet familiar yet unfamiliar eyes, the soft beautiful brown eyes he used to know so well for 13 years were now black and red. Alot more frightening than his late nightmare.

  _Wooyeon_.

He was wounded but still attacking bravely and gracefully. Saheun didn't knew what to do, he was frozen in his place as he saw his soldiers attacking the enemies. He suddenly lost control of his body, swiftly moving. He knew that he shall be cursed his whole life, but he prefered to be a sinner rather than a traitor. A traitor to his kingdom rather than to _him_. Jinji gasped at the unraveling scene before him, as Saheun pierced his sword in one of his own warlords that was attacking Wooyeon, sadly missing another one doing the same to his boy.

**Mine, Wooyeon, _Wooyeon_!**

He saw him fall down, the world suddenly turned upside down. In slow motion he felt, black and white the world became, the image of Wooyeon collapsing forever to be terrorizing his mind. He ran towards the bloody mess "Stop stop! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP" He pushed the warlord as he held Wooyeon's body "No no no you're not weak, you are strong why are _you bleeding so much_ please stop Wooyeon this is not a joke" Jinji standing before him covering them away from danger.

Saheun was hyperventilating, as blood soaked his clothes, his blood, _Wooyeon's_ blood.

_No no he's not dying he's not leaving me right in front of my eyes._

"I'm sorry, I" He coughed, more crimson red coloring his mouth.

"No no no shut it, shut u-up, it's just a cut, just a small c-cut" He weeped "no no no _p-please_ "

"I, I it h-he hit a vital point i" He gasped "T-thank you, f-for e-verything, f-for making me f-feel....a-alive, I am...more than happy...to b-be in your arms-" he coughed more

"Please don't talk more you are not dying on me!"

"A-arms, even w-when I am d-dying"

" **NO** You are not a coward I'm a coward, don't be a fucking coward I beg yo-" Saheun bawled, as he held Wooyeon's body closer, blood staining his face.

"What am I going to do, J-Jinji, W-Wooyeon what am I to d-do, I am g-going crazy, let me be dreami-ing GOD I beg you"

He looked down at Wooyeon, who was wincing, eyes glazed, loosing light every passing second. _I am losing my mind, this isn't happening, is this death God? is this how death feels? Why aren't I the one bloodied, with a wound cutting me open, why isn't my blood being spilled!! **I'm the one dying.**_

"S-Saheunnie"

"Y-yes?"

"N-Nakdong r-river, I.." Wooyeon heaved, feeling more pain to breathe "I w-wish to l-lay there"

 

*

*

*

 

Saheun knew that he probably blacked out, knows he carried Wooyeon's body, to the Nakdong river, knew that Jinji and Soocheol were following him, soft steps, knew he had a cold dead body of someone that was the warmth of the sun itself, knew that a big part of him died too. He layed him there, where they always met, he took the necklace off Wooyeon' neck, placing a last kiss to his cold lips. He hated the feeling of the mud and dirt in his hands, getting stuck between his nails, as he dug through the ground with his own bare hands, whether it was a minute or an hour passing.

 

 

 _╔_ _It’s time for me to give you_  
_The last bits of my heart_  
_The fact that we loved is beautiful_ _  ╝ _

_                                                                                                              ↝ Beautiful Liar ↝ _

 

 

 

He hated how he had to be the one to look into those blank eyes, hated how he had to close them for him to sleep peacefully, hated how he had to cover him away, placing a flower on top, despised how he had to hold his tears and for the last feeling to touch his lips is coldness.

Was it dread? despair? nothing could express the agonizing pain he felt.

He turned back, finding Soocheol behind him, holding a hand up to Jinji, who was ready to interfere.

"I wanted to blame you, I wanted to _kill_ you, torture you, skin you alive but I know he would hate me if I lay a single finger on you" Soocheol muttered under rough teeth, hands in fists.

"Hyung.." He walked closer to Soocheol "This..is a necklace my mother made me when I was a child, I gave it to him because I found my treasure within him, I didn't want it to be buried away, so please keep it alive" He placed it in Soocheol's hand, then started to walk away, void filling his whole being." I know that you are blaming me, I know that I deserve so, I know you are feeling an aching pain. But, Hyung, you might of lost your brother.."

 

"You might of lost Wooyeon-shi but I......I..

.... _I lost myself_..."

 

 


End file.
